After being used or processed, some articles become sticky. Chewing gum is an example of such an article. After being chewed and without proper disposal, the gum is typically found sticking to sidewalks, building structures, or furniture, for example. Removal of chewed gum (also referred to as gum cud) is often difficult as the gum typically strings and breaks upon peeling off a surface, thereby leaving a portion of the gum on the surface. As a result, the surface must either be cleaned or other efforts undertaken to remove the gum. Improper disposal of used chewing gum has become such a significant environmental issue that certain public places such as schools, and even entire countries, such as Singapore, have banned chewing gum.
Thus, there is a need for a technique by which such articles can be rendered more easily removable. In particular, there is a need for a composition and/or formulation that permits, enables and/or facilitates the removal of improperly disposed chewing gum from an article and/or surface, or even a polymer composition that can be added to a chewing gum that permits, enables and/or facilitates the removal of improperly disposed chewing gum from an article and/or surface. On the other hand, other attributes which make the chewing gum desirable, such as chewability, elasticity, should not be compromised.